


Пернате Різдво

by just_a_cat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_cat/pseuds/just_a_cat
Summary: Переклад роботи Feathered Christmas українською мовоюпосилання на оригінал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936604
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Пернате Різдво

**Author's Note:**

> Переклад роботи Feathered Christmas українською мовою  
> посилання на оригінал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936604

Це був холодний, але сонячний день. У центрі великої кімнати стоїть Різдвяна ялинка. Під її гілочками стоять декілька запакованих подарунків. Але святковий настрій відсутній зовсім. Річард сидить на канапі під ковдрою. Він сумує тому що це Різдво він святкує один. За вікном почало сніжити, але Річард досі сидів на тому самому місці та не був задоволений цим. Вогонь з тихим тріском горів у червоному цегляному камині. Кілька святкових шкарпеток висить на гачках на цьому камині. Раптово Річард почув хрускіт снігу, начебто хтось ходив навколо його хати. Він встав залишивши свою ковдру на канапі та пішов до дверей. Відчинивши двері він побачив Карла. Його янгол прийшов до нього святкувати це свято.  
\- Не проти якщо я увійду? - запитав Карл.  
\- Ні, проходь. Хочеш какао з зефіром?  
\- Так, - відповів гість обтрушуючи свій одяг від снігу.  
Річард пішов на кухню щоб приготувати дві філіжанки теплого напою для себе та несподіваного гостя. У той самий час Карл зайшов до вітальні та почав розглядати кімнату. Янгол знайшов програвач та захотів дізнатися які там пісні. Річард був дуже здивований коли з кімнати де сидів Карл почала грати музика. Узявши дві філіжанки він пішов до гостя. Увійшовши до кімнати він побачив янгола у центрі вітальні танцюючого під пісню гурту “Kiss”. Карл угледівши Річарда почав наспівувати йому: "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me". Річард посміхнувся, поставив кухлі на стіл, підійшов та обійняв янгола.  
\- Я кохаю тебе, мій маленький пернатий друг.  
Карл посміхнувся та обійняв свого друга у відповідь.  
\- Я також тебе кохаю.  
Вони сіли на канапу з філіжанками з какао з зефіром. Річард і Карл загорнулися у ковдру та мило розмовляли один з одним. Це Різдво вони запам'ятають на все своє життя.


End file.
